


Accidental Kiss

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, First Kiss, M/M, will probably delete later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Romantic period in literature is by far the most misunderstood of all. People often misinterpret this as an era of romantic love, rather than the era of pure optimism that it really was. It was seeing the world through different lenses than the pessimistic realists.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble I thought up :-)

“The Romantic period in literature is by far the most misunderstood of all. People often misinterpret this as an era of  _romantic_ love, rather than the era of pure optimism that it really was. It was seeing the world through different lenses than the pessimistic realists.” The English teacher said.

Honestly, Dean just wanted to go to sleep at this point. There was nothing about this class that he liked. Other than, of course, sitting next to his best friend. 

“Love in this era was pure and simple. It was just as much about family love, friendship love, and general appreciation for the world around you.” 

He glanced at Castiel, who was hunched over a book. His eyes scanned the text intensely, and Dean knew that he wasn’t paying much attention either. 

He playfully kicked Cas in the shins. Cas returned the kick not soon after.

Dean smiled widely, feeling a warm and fuzzy sensation start in his stomach. 

“So,” the teacher announced. She cleared her throat and slammed down a text book onto her desk, looking firmly at the two of them. Dean felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but he tuned back in. “Turn to the person you love most in this room, and give them a kiss on the cheek.”

Dean automatically turned to Castiel, closing his eyes and leaning in. 

When his lips met skin, it was warm and slightly chapped. Dean felt a pleasant tingle go up his spine as a warmth washed over him. Cas’s lips parted against his own  _just_  a little bit, and he almost let out a groan at just how  _good_ it felt-

Wait, holy fuck! He was  _kissing Cas!_  

Dean pulled away abruptly, and he could felt his cheeks flaming pink. Gabriel gave a wolf whistle from the back of the class. Castiel’s eyes were glazed over in affection and love, which was, all together, confusing.

“Oops.” Dean said, his voice raising an octave. He quickly put together what had happened; Cas and him had turned at the same time, and he’d had his eyes closed and went in for the kill, and, oh god, this was his fault. “I’m  _so_  sorr-”

Cas cut him off by leaning forward and capturing Dean’s lips in another kiss, warm and sure and full of swelling affection. Dean melted into it, his arms moving of their own accord to wrap around Cas’s neck and pull him closer. 

The teacher cleared her throat, and they jumped apart. Dean sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, while Cas seemed completely unaffected. He picked up his book again, turning to the page he was on with a small smile.

“Now,” The teacher, said, moving forward, “Unless you were Dean and Cas and  _didn’t follow instructions_ , you most likely didn’t mean that in a  _romantic_  way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comment, check out my other stories if you liked this?


End file.
